jetsetradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Beat
Beat is a 17 year old (September 5th, 1990) rudie living in Tokyo-to, and a member of the GG's. Beat is the mascot and one of the main characters for both Jet Set Radio and Jet Set Radio Future. In Jet Grind Radio, Beat ran away from home, founded the GG's and recruited Gum and Tab. In Jet Set Radio Future, Beat was a lone rudie who was causing trouble around Dogenzaka Hill. Beat joins the gang once one of the GGs defeats him in a race. In the character select screen in Jet Set Radio he's seen dancing near Pots and Combo to Humming the Bassline, the character select theme. Appearance In Jet Grind Radio, Beat wears an orange shirt bearing the japanese characters "bii-to", black jeans, green sunglasses that appear to have sound waves going through them and headphones. He has red hair and his skates have a yellow and green color scheme. Beat looks similar in Jet Set Radio Future, but in this game his shirt is yellowish green and black, he wears blue sunglasses, and there are long spikes that point out from his headphones. In this version, his skates have a black and light blue color scheme with green wheels. Trademark Graffiti BEAT - Beat the Clock Beat's Small Graffiti. It features his stylized silhouette standing in a yellow glow, with a spray can at the ready. BEAT - Beat This Beat's Large Graffiti. Kanji and Hiragana in a slate blue, popped out with shading and texture and piled atop another. KABUKI JAM - Theater of Sound Beat's Extra-Large Graffiti. An Ukiyo-e inspired graffiti, with a stylish Kabuki spraying down neon green hiragana about a blue mist. Role in Jet Set Radio The GameBoy Advance Jet Grind Radio booklet describes Beat as the founder of the GG's. In both the Dreamcast and GBA versions, the game starts with Beat challenging Gum and Corn (Tab in the American version) in order to recruit them. Role in Jet Set Radio Future In Jet Set Radio Future Beat is replaced by Tab (now called "Corn") as the leader of the GG's. Beat is first encountered at Dogenzaka Hill. He is suspected of stealing the Goddess of Dogenzaka Hill and causing the blackout at 99th Street. After you have beaten him in a race, he will join the GG's. What happened to his original connection to the GG's from Jet Set Radio is is unclear. Near the end of the game, The crew is confronted with Zero Beat, robotic copies of the original created by Gouji Rokkaku. The first time you talk to him in The Garage, right after you recruit him, he comments that it's only a matter of time before he becomes leader of the GG's, a reference to the first Jet Set Radio. Appearances in Other Games Beat has appeared in three games outside of the Jet Set Radio series. Sega Superstars Tennis Beat is a playable character in this Sega tennis game. His design is taken from the original Jet Set Radio. Beat's Superstar move has Combo grind on the net of the tennis court while spray painting on the opponent's side. The paint trips up Beat's opponent, and distracts them from the game. Sonic & Sega: All Stars Racing Beat is a racer in this Sega racing game. His design is now taken from Jet Set Radio Future. He drives an orange and red customized street racer called "De la GG's," named after his gang. It has an built-in stereo system and neon underlights. In his "All Star Move", he ditches his car and skates ahead at an incredible speed. He can also spraypaint opponents' windshields. Sonic & All-Stars Racing: Transformed Beat is also playable in the sequel, riding a quadbike in his Jet Set Radio Attire. Character Info In-Game Statistics Jet Set Radio Jet Set Radio Future *An underline notates this rudie's highest skill. Gallery BeatJSR.jpg|Beat in Jet Set Radio. jsrf-beat-2.jpg|Beat in Jet Set Radio Future. Beattennis.png|Beat in Sega Superstars Tennis. BeatRace.png|Beat in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing JSRwiiBEAT.jpg|Artwork of what Beat might have looked like in Jet Set Radio Wii. BEATinGame.jpg|Beat in Jet Set Radio. Beatjsrf.png|Beat in Jet Set Radio Future BeatsCAR.jpg|Beats car in Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing. All-star-Beat.png|Beats icon in Sonic & Sega: All Stars Racing. BeatSkates.jpg|Beat's Skates in Jet Set Radio. BeatGumPAPER.jpg|Beat and Gum Paper Models. BEATandCAR.jpg|Beat and his Car in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. BeatSprite.png BeatIcon.gif BeatToy.jpg|Beat Action Figure BeatToyBox.jpg BeatToyBoxBack.jpg BeatToyBackBox.jpg BEATcoolpic.jpg BeatSPRAYING.jpg Beat again.PNG|Beat and DB Joe apart of the competition Beat.PNG|Beat on his new four wheeler bike Article-1335779531311-12D71BE0000005DC-761882_466x310.jpg|Beat racing with Knuckles, Amy, Eggman, BD Joe and Sonic in Dragon Canyon. Beat and Knuckles.PNG|Knuckles and Beat racing each other Sonic-SEGAAll-StarsRacingTransformed_Multi_Editeur_001.png|An image of the game showing Sonic, Beat, Knuckles, Vyse and a few new characters racing in Temple Trouble. Beat.jpg|Beat's logo Trivia *He appears on the covers for both Jet Set Radio games. *In his debut in the Sega Superstars series (Sega Superstars: Tennis), he appears in his Jet Set Radio attire, and in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, he appears in his Jet Set Radio Future attire. However, in Sonic & All-Stars Racing: Transformed, he has switched back to his original Jet Set Radio costume rather than his present JSRF one. *In each game where Beat has his original look, he is available since the beginning of the game, whereas when he wears his Future attire, he is an unlockable character, possibly to coincide with how his Playability worked in Jet Set Radio and JSR Future . *Because of his red hair, some fanons had suggested that Beat might be a mixed Japanese-Caucasian. *According to the Official IGN Strategy Guide of Jet Grind Radio, Beat is 17 years old. Category:Characters Category:Jet Set Radio Character Category:Jet Set Radio Future Character Category:GG's